Spiral to a Standstill
by StrugglingHero
Summary: Buffy Summers was one of the women Remy Hadley had picked up during her downward spiral. X-Over with BtVS. Thirteen/Buffy.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy our House MD

SUMMARY: Buffy Summers was one of the women Remy Hadley had picked up during her downward spiral. Buffy/Thirteen.

 _"But this woman's hot, which means you like the challenge, the conquest."_

Gregory House's words echoed in her as Remy Hadley stared at the sleeping blonde on her bed. Her arrogant ass of a boss had said it to her as they worked around the clock to solve the mystery disease that her previous fling, Spencer, had been afflicted with.

She couldn't disagree with his assessment. Buffy was even hotter than Spencer. Her eyes raked down the blonde. The muscle tones that graced certain areas of her back and arms signalled that she was extremely fit. Never not an attractive trait. Her face was easy on the eyes as well. This woman could certainly turn some heads in a room.

She definitely caught her eye. Thirteen wasn't quite a regular in the bar she met the blonde but she frequented enough to know that the blonde was new. With the exception of a random guy that was hitting on her (or trying to), she seemed alone. The blonde didn't seem receptive to random guy's advances which paved the way for an easy approach for Thirteen.

It definitely was a challenge. Buffy seemed completely straight. She had saved the blonde from the unwanted advances of the random guy which she would be grateful for. That gave her some leeway on the limits before the blonde forsakes her company.

As the night wore on, a barrage of constant flattery mixed in with subtle come-ons, Buffy seemed more receptive which further emboldened her. The subtle come-ons became not so subtle and a skin contact became more frequent. Little by little, she eroded Buffy's resistance.

It wasn't long before they were at her apartment, crashing their lips onto each others. Remy felt a sense of pride balloon inside of her. This woman wasn't supermodel hot but she was near that echelon. Add in the fact that she was most likely her first girl inflated her ego even more.

 _Conquest indeed._

Buffy's lips left her own and immediately started trailing kisses up along her neck which elicited a pleasured sigh from her. She had to admire Buffy's enthusiasm. She admired Buffy even more as a sudden strike of shyness overcame the blonde when the moment was about to happen. Remy didn't think it was possible to blush that shade of red that Buffy had.

Looking at Buffy's sleeping form now, Remy chuckled.

She had no qualms on taking the lead. A steely determination inside her began to fountain. She was going to satisfy this blonde like no one else had.

She had always made sure to leave her mark on her conquests. She left them completely satisfied leaving no room for doubt that it had been their best. It was the best they had and they wanted more. There never was any encore performance them.

It was business as usual but it wasn't. Maybe it was just her mind but the moment felt _special._ Maybe it was because Buffy had been her hottest lay or maybe it wasn't. Remy Hadley was going to drive Buffy delirious with pleasure.

And she did! Buffy's moans and panting felt like a wild rhythm goading her even more. It drove her to a frenzy which she used to take Buffy to even higher heights of pleasure. It seemed like a never ending cycle. Buffy's endurance was insane. Remy felt like she could literally go for days.

When it came Buffy's turn, Remy was very pleasantly surprised. What Buffy lacked in experience, she definitely made up for with her enthusiasm. A few pointers here and there and Remy was making the same noises that Buffy had. Buffy had excellent potential. If this was Buffy's first time, the potential for future encounters would be even more enjoyable.

But Remy didn't do encores. It's a shame really. She totally wouldn't mind being the one that help Buffy unlock that particular potential with.

Thirteen slowly rose up and proceeded to the shower. She'll let Buffy sleep in but leave no way of getting contact. With her insane work hours, the beautiful petite blonde would have to camp her apartment to see her again which she doesn't see her doing.

As the water, splashed her face and down her body, she prepared herself mentally for work. Dealing with House is never easy.

 _Note: Just a little something that came to mind that wouldn't leave. We'll see where it goes._


End file.
